Bunny Cosgrove
Bunny "Bunnie" Cosgrove is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and one of the female protagonist of both the series and Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Blossom Kurenai, Cerina Arquette, Kodama Purrott, Victorriea Cooper, and others. Bunny is an intelligence agent/CIA agent, an adventurer, a part time member of Neo Jiyuu Sentouki, along with Victorriea Cooper, and a member of Shin Denjin Warriors, along with Akagi Palmer, Blossom Kurenai, Cerina Arquette, Tazz Haywood, Vert Henderson, and the others. Biography Appearance Bunny is a tall, athletic, statuesque, beautiful, voluptuous, sexy, youthful, and mature looking woman with a curvy, well-endowed, and buxom figure. She has pale skin, greenish-blue eyes, full lips, and golden brown/sandy brown hair. Her hair extends long and goes to the middle of her back but it's tied up in a high ponytail so it reaches her back/shoulders. The most distinguishing feature of Bunny is her enormous bust. Personality Bunny is a kind, cheerful, carefree, courageous, self-sacrificing, friendly, sweet, gentle, tomboy and girly, feminine, and beautiful kind of woman. She is also brave and fearless because she is not afraid of getting her hands dirty. Outfits Outfit 01: '''In her first outfit, she wears a short purple satin strapless bustier black belt, brown open jacket which shows ample cleavage, a pair of bionic armor-plating full arm gauntlets armor, underneath is a black fingerless grappling gloves, shiny purlpe mini skirt and shiny purple spandex bike shorts, black boots, and white knee pads and shin guards. '''Outfit 02: In her second outfit, she wears a shiny metallic violet bikini top, light purple open short sleeve cropped puffer jacket, black fingerless gloves, jean skirt with a belt, and brown boots. Outfit 03: In her third outfit where wears a electric purple goggles, fuchsia metallic sports bra, black cropped bomber jacket with rolled up sleeves, and electric purple/metallic purple leggings with strips along the side. She also wear a high-tech harness and a high-tech holsters which attach to both of her thighs, white gauntlets and black fingerless tactical gloves, white high-tech backpack, white high-tech half calves boots, and white leg and shin guards. The outfit is inspired by Tracer from Overwatch series. Outfit 04: In her fourth outfit, she wears a steel blue 3/4 denim jacket with electric blue leather sleeves and a pink star emblem on the back of the vest and a white bunny head icon emblem on top of it over a black short, tight Special Forces vest that goes above her belly button and shows cleavage with two straps buckled up. She also wears a steel blue denim skirt over a dark blue and black skin tights, a holster, knee pads, red fingerless tactical grappling gloves, arm bands which are form in Xs over her biceps and triceps, a brown belt, and gray knee high combat-style boots. Story Background Super Fighters Megamix Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Bunny might be powerful, but also a balanced fighter with a lot of skills that uses a mixture of Aztec Great Phoenix/Azteca Fighting Style, Muay Thai, Full Contact Karate, Pit Fighting, and Infinite Martial Arts. Powers * Sense - Bunny can sense the presence of people nearby. * Electrokinesis - Bunny can control purple electricity. ** Electric Attacks - Bunny can fuel her attacks with purple electric energy, especially from thunders she summon. ** Thunder - Bunny can summon thunderbolts from the sky. * Ergokinesis '''- Bunny has a incredible power of purple energy, that she uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather Chi - Bunny can gather chi energy. ** Energy Attack '''- Bunny can use chi energy to increase the damage of her normal attacks. ** '''Energy Explosion - Bunny can create an explosion while using the energy and surrounds them to attack. ** Thunder - Bunny can summon purple energy thunderbolts blast from the sky. * 'Multiple Attacks '- Bunny can channel his ki energy into her legs to deliver multiple kicks at a very fast ratio. Skills Character Relationships * Akagi Palmer - Her best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Blossom Kurenai - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Cerina Arquette - Her life long best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Jyna Violette - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Victorriea Cooper - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Vert Henderson - Her best friend. * Tazz Haywood - Her friend. * Kodama Purrott - Her friend. * Rokket Diaz - Her friendly rival and a friend. * Sarah Bryant - Her idol. * Zack (Dead or Alive) - Her friendly Rival. * Tokio (Fighting Vipers) - Her friendly rival and her idol.. * Robert Garcia - Her friendly rival. * Brad Burns - Her friendly rival. * Hitomi (Dead or Alive) - Her friendly rival. * Tina Armstrong - Her friendly rival and her idol. * Helena Douglas - Her friendly rival. * Honoka (Dead or Alive) - Her friendly rival. * La Mariposa (Dead or Alive) - Haven't seen her ever since. * Chihiro Palmer - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight In Battle Taunt During Tag/Team Switch Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia